orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saito Aya
__TOC__ Basics Name: Saitō Aya Alias(es): None Place of birth: '''Unknown - supposedly Kaho'olawe '''Date of birth: '''December 31, 2178 (23) '''Gender: Male Race: Japanese Height: '172 cm / 5'6" '''Weight: '''55 kg / 121 lbs '''Hair: '''dark brown '''Eyes: '''dark brown '''Sexuality: '''Unimportant '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Family: ' Mother (Name Unknown) - status: unknown Father (Name Unknown) - status: unknown Abilities Atomic Transmuation Aya has the ability to transform one object into another, by way or rearranging the very atoms an object is made of. This means being able to transform water into metal, or sand into clothes, or- as he uses it- whatever he can get his hands on into alcohol. Aya could, if he wished, apply this ability to humans, but he never has (and swears he never will), so he has no idea how it would affect living tissue. Miscellaneous '''Personal Timeline: 2178 → Born 2181 → Aya's powers start to manifest 2194 → leaves Kaho'olawe for Oahu 2199 → starts working at the Chamber 2201 →present day, lives in Oahu, still working as bartender at the Chamber Background Evolen Before the Evolen disaster, Aya was a drifter. He had no home but what he made his home, had no possessions other then the backpack filled with clothes and trinkets he picked up as he traveled. He was only six when that first big group of humans stepped forward and announced their presence to the world, and it wasn't until he was sixteen that it really had any meaning for him. Abandoned by a mother he never knew at an orphange in Kaho'olawe, all Aya knew of his life was that his father was an American soldier, and his mother must've thought he was a girl, with the name she'd given up. Growing up wasn't too hard, just the daily struggle of trying to get enough to eat on a daily basis. It was around when Aya was three that they realized he wasn't "normal" - baby Aya had a tendency to touch his toys and turn them into whatever snack he wanted to eat at that moment. The woman who ran the orphanage knew that she could take advantage of his power, and from then on out, it was Aya who changed the rocks outside their house into gold and jewels, food and drink. As Aya grew older, the orhahange he lived in dwindled in numbers, until he was sixteen and it was only him, the woman, and another boy around his age. Aya left not too soon before his sixteenth birthday, when the woman and the other boy recived Evolen for themselves and deemed Aya no longer necessary to their survival. So Aya took off, wandered a bit, transformed rocks into money to pay his way to Oahu. Why Oahu, you could ask him, and he'd only shrug and tell you "it felt like the right direction to go to." He was living in the streets of Oahu when everything just came apart, doing nothing much more then just simply surviving. Currently Aya wandered his way to the Chamber without much thought- he was 21, the world was going to shit, and all he wanted was to get drunk and forget about existing and surviving. Ask him how he got the job of bartender and he'll shrug again. All he remembers is being drunk out of his mind, and transforming air into beer as fast as he could take in breaths. He treated the entire bar to shots, passed out, and woke up the next morning with a job. He's spent the last two years there, enjoying watching the people come and go. Public Knowledge/Impressions • Aya doesn't speak much about his personal life- most people don't even know where he goes when he's not at the Chamber - in fact, most people never see him outside of the Chamber. No one knows about his history, and he doesn't offer. If you ask, he'll laugh and give you another glass to distract you. • Aya doesn't get mad. He just doesn't. His patience is seemingly endless. • He seems to wear the same worn black jeans day in and day out- they have holes in the knees and at the top of the thighs, but they're clean. • Aya has a weird habit of going back and forth between Japanese and English (both of which he speaks fluently) in the same conversation, sometimes even in the middle of a sentence. If you ask about it, he'll shrug. Category:Characters Category:Genetic Mutations Category:Transmutation